No fue un día para estudiar
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: La idea era estudiar en casa de la Tachikawa, sin embargo pasa lo que siempre pasa: Estudiar es lo que menos se hace. [Para: aleprettycat. Del "Reto de imágenes Mimato" del foro Proyecto 1-8.]


¡Aquí finalmente subo la viñeta del reto de las imágenes Mimato! Siento la tardanza, gentecilla. No sabía cómo terminarla.

La persona que me ha retado es: _aleprettycat_ , ¡ojalá te guste!.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, yo escribo para ofender al canon establecido.

 **Imagen:** En el perfil.

* * *

 **No fue un día para estudiar**

* * *

Taichi dejó caer sobre el escritorio un enorme libro que trataba de biología.

—Oye, despacio con mi escritorio, Tai —le recriminó la joven Tachikawa quién llevaba el ceño fruncido.

—No te enojes, Princesa. Fue un golpecito —Taichi le despeinó el cabello, como siempre hacía y se sentó, o mejor dicho, se tiró a la cama de la chica.

—Oye, no desordenes mucho. No me gusta ordenar mi cama —murmuró la castaña.

—Ya, tu cama es demasiado grande para tu cuerpo —el moreno finalmente se tapó el rostro con la almohada.

Mimi se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y puso los ojos en blanco.

Del otro lado de la habitación la puerta había sido abierta por Yamato quien cargaba su mochila en un sólo hombro además de dos bolsas en una sola mano y Sora, la pelirroja llevaba su mochila en los hombros y una bolsa igual a la de Yamato, que era del mercado de los Inoue.

—Espero que no estén haciendo tanto alboroto —dijo Sora, dejando la bolsa sobre una pequeña mesa, cerca de la cama de Mimi, Yamato imitaba su acción para luego bostezar, cansado.

—Claro que no, Sora. ¿Cómo crees?

—No es fácil creerte, Yagami —respondió el rubio para sentarse a los pies de la cama, bostezando.

—¿En serio, Ishida? —el moreno sonrió con cierta maldad y luego apoyó sus pies sobre la espalda del rubio, empujándole.

—¡Oye, quédate quieto!

Taichi luego de molestar a Yamato se levantó de la cama de la castaña y se dirigió al escritorio, acercándose a la pelirroja quién estaba parada, acomodando unos libros.

Mimi por su parte se recostó en su cama boca abajo, en sus manos llevaba su celular de un color rosa fuerte, casi magenta.

—Taichi, Yamato, es mejor que empecemos con el trabajo; gracias por prestarnos la computadora, Mimi —murmuró Sora, esperando ser la voz de la razón y que los tres dejaran de actuar como niños.

—De nada, Sora —la chica con su mirada puesta en el celular y dándole la espalda a la pelirroja tan sólo movió su mano.

Yamato por su parte se recostó a un lado de Mimi, debido a que no le gustaba sentarse en el _puff_ , no lo admitiría pero no le gustaba sentir como si aquella cosa lo fuera a tragar vivo.

—¿Qué tanto estás haciendo?

—Molestando a Koushiro —contestó la joven Tachikawa, apretando con cierta fuerza la pantalla de su teléfono con evidente molestia.

—¿Sigues molestas porque no pudo venir a ayudarte con la tarea? —preguntó Taichi, más concentrado en cualquier otra cosa que el libro que estaba abriendo al revés.

—Vamos, Mimi. Sabes que no pudo venir, recuerda que estaba ayudando a su padre con la computadora —como siempre la voz conciliadora de Sora salió mientras tomaba el libro que tenía Taichi para acomodarlo.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró la castaña por lo bajo. Yamato sonrió de medio lado ante la actitud de su la castaña. —Pero pudo haber tenido algo de consideración.

—Se disculpó como ocho veces —murmuró Taichi, divertido de escuchar a la castaña hablar mal de su mejor amigo. —Y casi la mitad en público, lo que es un mérito para él.

Sora rió un poco, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Ya vamos a empezar o no? Que tengo que irme luego, tengo práctica con la banda —explicó Yamato, chasqueando la lengua, de paso miraba el celular de Mimi.

—Cuando dejes de estar de arrumacos en la cama con la Princesa nos pondremos a trabajar.

Sin embargo al decir aquello recibió un pisotón de la pelirroja, quién estaba a su lado, parada y con un cuaderno en sus manos.

—Déjalos, lo tienen que resolver ellos solos.

—Pero si no lo harán sino los empujamos.

—Te lo repito, déjalos. Además, ¿no crees que se ven muy monos así? Estoy segura que ya aclararán sus sentimientos, además son tan obvios.

Taichi hizo una mueca, similar a una sonrisa forzada.

—Yo creo que son idiotas, bueno. Yamato sí.

—Eh, se dan cuenta que los estamos escuchando, ¿no?

Tanto Yamato como Mimi tenían las mejillas completamente encendidas, Mimi enarcó una ceja.

—¿De qué están hablando los tres? —Mimi había estado tan distraída con su teléfono que apenas y había escuchado la conversación pero luego, fue como si se hubiese prendido la bombilla de su cabeza. —¡No digan cosas que no son! ¡Ya-Yamato…!

—¿No se supone que íbamos a trabajar? Yamato, levántate y ayuda. Que Mimi también tiene trabajo por hacer. Y Taichi deja tú también tu teléfono.

Ante la voz de Sora cortando el momento el rubio se levantó, refunfuñando como un niño pequeño (según la pelirroja). Y cuando la voz de Sora dejaba de sonar amigable es que había que hacerle caso definitivamente.

—De igual forma éste día no fue para estudiar...

Taichi rió levemente ante las palabras de Mimi, y Yamato tan sólo soltó un fuerte suspiro.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Antes que nada lamento la gran tardanza, no he sabido cómo escribir esto sin liarme mucho así que espero que de igual forma no sea de la molestia o el desagrado de quién lea. Quise escribir algo cortito, rápido, etc.

¡Sigamos expandiendo el amor al **Mimato**!


End file.
